Learain Academy: A Gravity Falls Adventure
by cheekymonkey34
Summary: You will be notified if you have been accepted and asked to provide more information... When the twins start noticing even weirder things around their town, they know it is time to investigate. What they find isn't what they hope for. Join the twins in an all-out magical adventure through Gravity Falls and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

I know it is confusing so Pm me if you have questions. It will all tie-in with the story eventually , so don't worry .I need about teen characters so you can send more than one. My pick depends on your quality!Your character doesn't any of the Gravity Falls characters ... yet.

* * *

Application for Learain Academy

Remember, filling out an application does not necessarily mean you will be accepted. We have a limited number of spaces to fill, and only the most promising students will fill them. Please take your time filling out your application. You will be notified if you have been accepted and requested to provide additional information. Please fill out all required sections thoughtfully and carefully.

What is your full name:

Gender:

Are you fey or human:

(Fey, Human, or Both)

If fey, what species?

(Sprite, Nixie, Elf, Pixie, Centaur, Merperson, Siren, Naiad, Dryad, Sylph, or Dwarf)

Elemental (if any; Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Spirit)

Dragon Tamer (if tamer, describe your dragon's age and appearance and your skill level)

If you are human, what describes your powers the closest:

(Wizard, Witch, Psychic, Clairvoyant, Werewolf, Vampire, Shape shifter, or Powerless)

What grade will you be in when you begin attending:

Lower Level – (Fifth through eighth grade)

Upper Level-(Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, or Senior)

How much do you know about Learain and the magical arts:

(Very little, medium knowledge, or a lot)

Do you live in Learain and surrounding districts or in the normal world:

(Learain or Normal world)

Will you need special assistance to get to Learain and to get your supplies:

(Yes or No)

Please provide a summary of yourself:

(A description and details you find necessary to include here)

Why do you wish to attend Learain Academy:

(If you are at a loss for words, this section is _not_ required)


	2. Chapter 2: Example

Here's an example character for you guys , in case you don't know what to write. You can review or PM fo the character. Your character should have a lot more detail than this.

* * *

What is your full name: Dustin Deverin Blake

Gender: Male

Are you fey or human: Fey

If fey, what species: Sprite

Elemental: Water; he has very little control over it

Dragon Tamer: NA

If you are human, what describes your powers the closest: NA

What grade will you be in when you begin attending:Lower Level – Seventh

How much do you know about Learain and the magical arts: Medium knowledge

Do you live in Learain and surrounding districts or in the normal world: Learain

Will you need special assistance to get to Learain and to get your supplies: No

Please provide a summary of yourself:

Dustin is tall with a dirty-blonde pudding-bowl haircut. He's a sprite so his skin is pale green and his eyes are bright and hazel.

Why do you wish to attend Learain Academy:

Learain is the best school in the land. Everyone who knows about it is dying to be accepted. He'd also like to go to develop his powers better and learn about magic.


	3. Chapter 3: A Few Things You Should Read

**Chapter 3: A Few Things You Should Read**

Here's what not to do. I have four characters so far, all of them female. I know the majority of people on are female but that doesn't mean you can't make a decent male character. So from now on no more females, only males. I will tell now that I only need one or two female characters now. Another thing no more people from Gravity Falls. I have accepted two people from Gravity Falls and I don't want anymore. The person who made Sierra Parks can keep her in the normal world but she has to be somewhere else. I need more fey characters and some who live in Learain. Not all the remaining characters have to be fey, only one or two. The creator of Sierra Parks should PM me with more information and the creator of Meghan Bridget Farrell should send a review with details about how Meghan got her power and how she realized it and her appearance and personality. If you are fey, don't be too specific on eye color and hair color. That really depends on what species of fey you are.

If you are a dragon tamer, please describe your dragon's age, appearance, habits\personality, and former habitat. Don't be afraid to be out there with the dragon. I hope setphasertolimp doesn't mind using his\her description but it is awesome_*the parts not in italics are guides from me*:_

"_Amateur_*character's skill level*_, small western dragon _*where dragon is from*_, about three feet from snout to tail, with a six-foot wingspan. His skin is dark purple, almost black, with yellow specks on his nose, wingtips, feet, and tail-tip. His eyes are also yellow. He has four legs as well as wings and two small, blunt horns on top of his head. He doesn't have visible ears, and he relies on scent and sight more than hearing._*description/appearance*

_His name is Agrippa and he's a grouch. He's too young to breath fire (he's still just a hatchling, about a year old) *age* and can't breathe fire yet, but it won't stop him from trying. He argues with everyone about everything, and nothing is ever good enough. But he does listen to Nikki and silently appreciates the fact that she'll do pretty much anything for him_.*personality and habits*"

Elementals: not everyone has one. It is a power that your character has little control of. At times of great emotion, anything around them that pertains to their Elemental will act up. Some, however, have control over their Elemental and can use them to their advantage, though this is highly rare. A final thing: age and natoinality. Everyone so far is in sixth/seventh grade. I'm pretty sure this is so you can be with the twins. I need older characters too. Nationality. I need diverse characters. Asian, African-American, all types of is all.

ACCEPTED:

_Nicola Lakes: *most detailed character so far!*_

_Sierra Parks_

_Meghan Bridget Farrell_

_Gwen Sylvia Anderson_


	4. Chapter 4

Updates:

**(Barely) Surviving Middle School:** I wrote the first chapter (after the prologue) ages ago but I am now just starting to type it up. If anyone has any ideas for the story, please leave a review. The chapter will be up next week.

**ANTs at Hogwarts**: I haven't even written the first chapter. I'm so busy finishing some prizes that I don't have time. It will be up before the end of the month.

**Learain Academy: **I have a brief idea of what I want to write but if you have an idea, leave a review.

**Runaway**: I have to write a two chapters on Bob and Amy, do some editing and then I will start part two. Ideas are welcome.

**A Single Moment**: I'm deciding between writing either Phineas x Ferb brother fluff on laugh about the boys holding an extravagant no laughing contest or Phineas being sick and Ferb waiting the whole day to hear him laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

JD Cronshaw, Pristine Ariela, and Mikayla Artimis are accepted to Learain Academy. Whoever submitted the Eleventh Doctor, what the heck? He can be the old-timey history teacher, but not a student. Miku Yuki Hatsune's creator, if she's a real character, change her name, appearance, and personality if you want me to use her. And what do you mean by arm things? Okay, to everyone who is reading this: any ideas for the story?


End file.
